In the related art, a roll sheet or a fanfold sheet in which an RFID tag is embedded in each of a plurality of labels adhered to a long-length mount is known. In correspondence with this, development of a label printer provided with a print function onto the label, and an RFID communication function of writing desired data to the RFID tag provided to the label is in progress.
The label printer is provided with a printing unit including a thermal head and the like, and an RFID reader and writer that carries out communication with the RFID tag. Generally, the RFID reader and writer is disposed upstream of the printing unit on a label paper conveying route in relation to the printing unit. Further, the RFID reader and writer and the thermal head are disposed to be spaced apart from each other so as not to interfere with each other.
The label printer receives a data set including RFID data and print data from a computer with which data communication is established, and carries out data writing-in and printing with respect to the label on the basis of the received data set, thereby printing and publishing the label.
In the label printer of the related art, for accurate writing-in and reading-in from the RFID reader and writer to the RFID tag, a technology of automatically adjusting an optimal communication position of the RFID tag with respect to the RFID reader and writer is known.
However, in the automatic adjustment technology of the related art, if communication with a plurality of the RFID tags occurs simultaneously in the RFID reader and writer during the automatic adjustment process, there is a problem in that it is difficult to determine which directed optimal value corresponds to which label.